In order to enhance visibility of an image of liquid crystal displays (LCD) and the like, measures to inhibit a reflection on the surface thereof are taken. One of such measures is to provide, on the surface, a light scattering layer having a fine uneven structure giving an anti-glaring property. However, when the light scattering layer is provided on the surface of LCD, there is a demerit such that surface scattering arises and when a black color is displayed, the displayed picture becomes whitish, namely, so-called “fading into white color” arises, which results in lowering of an image contrast.
For making improvement in reducing this “fading into white color”, there is a method of imparting a reflection reducing ability to prevent lowering of an image contrast by providing, on a surface of a resin coating layer having a fine uneven structure, a coating layer having a refractive index lower than that of the resin coating layer (for example, JP-A10-201043 and JP-A-2003-344614).
However, with respect to a coating layer to be provided on a surface of a conventional resin coating layer having a fine uneven structure, there have been proposed only materials having a high refractive index (for example, not less than 1.40). As a result, a displayed image contrast is lowered, and also durability is poor since such a coating layer is lacking in adhesion to the light scattering layer which is a substrate.
Such being the case, laminating materials having practical anti-glaring property and low reflection in which improvements are made in solving the mentioned problems are desired.